


A Well Deserved Punishment.

by Rosemar (Rosemar_Darkling)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, F/M, Femdom, Horny Teenagers, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Peeping, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rimming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemar_Darkling/pseuds/Rosemar
Summary: Teen Goten sees Bulma in the shower, he's infatuated.Bulma catches him spying, she's furious.She punishes him by giving him what he'd been wanting, but on her terms.Based on a prompt.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Son Goten
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	A Well Deserved Punishment.

A Well Deserved Punishment.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It started as an accident, Goten would swear that to his dying day. It had been a few months since the tournament of power. The world was enjoying a time of peace but the cost had been high. Frieza had been brought back to life and had already made a move to take the dragonballs, leading to the discovery and confrontation with a long-lost Saiyan survivor. It was with said Survivor that his father was currently spending much of his time with, a fact that left the teen feeling down. Of course, he had other issues as well, other changes in his life now that he was officially a teenager. Puberty was a rough time for anyone but his Saiyan biology put Goten into a unique circumstance. Trunks must have been going through something similar given how much time he was spending with Mai these days. Maybe that's why it happened.

He'd been sent to capsule corp to pick up some medicine Bulma was holding for him, something to help mom with a cold she was dealing with. His timing had been bad (or good) and he'd walked into Bulma's room to look for her while she was in the shower. The door to her private bath was cracked, and he caught a peek through it. Her naked form turned sideways too him, the frosted glass doing little to obscure her supple form. Having a second baby had not robbed the woman of her figure and her pert breasts had not been allowed to droop. Goten stood transfixed, frozen in place as he watched the rivets of water run down her form as she twisted and curled under the steamy spray, massaging her cares away. The boy's eyes followed the curve of her side down to bulge of her hips and down her narrow legs. If she turned just a little he would get a peek at her delicate lady folds.

Goten felt hot, he gasped and realized he'd been holding his breath. He didn't know for how long. His loose pants felt unusually tight and his mouth was watering like he a starving man before a feast. He swallowed roughly, and his hand snaked its way down under his waistband to grab his turgid member. Just then came a thud as Bulma knocked a bottle of shampoo off a shelf and it landed on the floor behind her. She began to turn to pick it up... Goten snapped out of his lustful haze. An instant before her eyes came into view he was gone, bolted out into the hallway with his hand over his pounding heart. Panting for air as he prayed she hadn't seen him and that his painful erection would go down before she was done, and he had to face her again. He gulped loudly, how could he even look at her again without thinking about how beautiful her naked body was?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goten had no luck getting the image of Bulma's perfect body out of his mind. It plagued him often when he shut his eyes, and he recalled it perfectly in the nighttime hours when he stroked himself beneath the blankets of his bed. For the half a year he jumped at any chance to go to West City or suggest games with Trunks that gave him time to sneak into Bulma's room in the hopes of catching her in the shower again. He succeeded a few times, burning another image of her body into his mind while being careful not to run afoul of Vegeta, eventually honing his senses to be able to pinpoint to near perfection if she was in the bathroom or not. He had gotten good at slipping in unnoticed and tiptoeing his way into her room, not flying lest Vegeta or Trunks sense even that tiny bit of energy from him. The door was always cracked when she was in there, perhaps, so she could hear if Bulla started crying he guessed. Bulla ended up being his undoing.

As Goten was leaning in towards the door to get just a little better of a peek at her, hoping he could tease out that very slight angle he needed to see her nipple better, he put one foot back for balance and stepped on some toy the toddler had left. It rolled under his foot and Goten fell backwards in a heap onto the floor.

“Who's there!” Bulma shouted, started by the sound. Before the teen could scramble to his feet the woman had shut off the water and spun around. Throwing the shower door open she saw her son's best friends lying there on his back. “Goten!?”

“Ms. Bulma! I was just...” he scrambled to think of something to say as he stood up, but lying had never been his strong suit.

“Were you spying on me? In the shower!?” She eyed him with a look of fear that turned to anger. She had thought she'd felt someone watcher her in the shower lately. She had been hoping it was her so-called husband taking the bait of the open door to join her rather than spending more time with his workouts than with his own wife. She snatched a towel of cover herself with.

Goten nodded his head mournfully, looking at the floor even before she'd covered herself up. A blush covered his face, and he felt that peculiar mix of shame, guilt, and arousal.

“Have you done this before Goten?”

“Yes.” He answered sadly. “I'm sorry Ms. Bulma, after I saw you like this the first time...I couldn't stop, I just had to see it again.”

Bulma felt a surge of pride fill her chest unbidden. Despite how violated she felt it was nice to know she could still turn heads. She was in her late thirties (thanks to some wishes) and already had two kids but her fears of becoming a homely mother weren't realized just yet. Her eyes found the distinctive tent in the teen's pants, and she felt a surge of heat come over her. *I had that effect on him!?* she mused. He certainly wasn't a bad looking boy, and he looked to be packing pretty heavy downstairs. She felt the heat flow between her legs and it dawned on her that she couldn't place when the last time her and Vegeta had made love was.

“Well....” She let the hastily grabbed towel fall, giving the boy his first unobstructed frontal view of her naked form. Her pert breasts and small, rounded nipples; her flat stomach and down to the V of her pelvis; a well trimmed tuft of blue hair cut into a triangle pointing down to her tight snatch between her closed legs. “What do you think? Take a good look now.”

Goten was certain he was dreaming, but no dream he'd ever had was so vivid as this. He drank it every inch of her creamy skin and previously hidden treasures. His throat felt dry and it was hard to think enough to form words, all the blood his brain needed being rerouted to his groin. “Y-you beautiful. I've never seen anyone so perfect.”

Bulma felt a shy blush come to her face. She hadn't been ogled like this since she was herself a teenager, and by pervy old Roshi no less. She suppressed her embarrassed pride and put on her best strong face, the one Vegeta loved so much and Trunks feared.

“You're a naughty boy Goten. Didn't anyone teach you not spy on girls?” She folded her arms in faux anger. “Honestly, what would your mother say? What would Vegeta do to you?”

“Ah!” The boy exclaimed in fear. “Please don't Miss Bulma! I'm really sorry.”

“You need to be punished.” She said, Goten felt his heart sink. “And I'm going to be the one to do it.” She finished, drawing out her words with menace.

“H-how?”

“For starters, you've seen me naked so it's only fair I get to see you naked too.”

“W-what?” the boy exclaimed, becoming aware of his still stubborn arousal again.

“Did I stutter? Now get those pants off mister.”

Feeling no other choice, Goten began to stand, so he could strip.

“No, you stay right there on the floor and strip.”

Complying, Goten pulled his shirt off over his head and laid it aside. Next he pushed his pants and boxers down his legs in one motion, kicking them off his feet along with his socks (his shoes having been hidden outside before he entered). His cock flopped into view, a pulsing six inches that earned an approving nod from the woman watching him. She wondered how big he'd be when he was fully grown in a few years. Aside from his dick, his body was still boyish, with only a light dusting hinting of developing hair anywhere on his body. He kept his legs apart as he lay there in front of her, his tight but heavy balls handing between them. Blushing and naked, he lay back like a meal about to be devoured.

Bulma grinned wickedly and knelt down between his legs. “Well, well. Is this for me?” She brushed the teen's stiffness with the back of her finger, earning a soft moan from the boy.

“Y-you didn't say you'd touch me!” He uttered in a panic, torn between wanting to curl up into a ball to evade her and wanting to give into desire and let her have her way with him.

“Hush.” She snapped and gave his tip a pinch with her nails, making him wince. “This is punishment, and you're going to be a good boy and take it.” She ran her thumb over his pee-slit as her dainty fingers wrapped around the upper part of his shaft. She slid her hand down all the way to his base and then back up again.

The demi-Saiyan leaned back on his palms, staring in disbelief as Bulma worked her hand up and down his shaft with a steady rhythm. “Ms. Bulma....”

“You do this yourself, don't you? You dirty boy.” He nodded in answer. “Do you think about me when you do? Speak up now.” She commanded while working her fingers faster over just the last two inches of his dick.

“Yes!” he gasped.

“Naughty boy. Touching yourself to me. Well today I'm in control of your little orgasms.” She leaned in and gave his tip a quick kiss. The wet feeling sent a shiver up the boy's spine. Then she opened her mouth and used her tongue to guide him inside her warm mouth, showing off her skills by swallowing his entire length down to the hilt.

The teen gasped, one hand moved toward the back of her head but was caught midway by Bulma. She shot him a glare as she ran her tongue slowly along the underside of his shaft, and he submissively put his hand back down for support. With this, she set to work sliding his cock in and out of her mouth, letting her tight throat massage him while her tongue and lips provided a wet cushion. Goten groaned and clenched his fingers, his eyes screwing shut as Bulma overwhelmed him with more pleasure than he would have imagined possible.

Bulma continued to work her lips and tongue over his narrow shaft, drinking in his soft moans with relish. Every so often his thin frame would shudder with pleasure, and she could feel his shaft pulsing in her throat. She smiled, figures a boy his age would be a fast shot. She shifted her tactics, pulling him partially out of her mouth to tease his tip with her tongue. Goten's face was a deep red and his knuckles were white from gripping at the carpet.

Just as she was sensing the boy was on the very edge, she let his pulsing boyhood fall from her mouth. Connected by a line of saliva for a mere moment she cooed to him “No cumming yet Goten.” She lowered herself and kissed one of his tight balls, gently sucking one into her lips and rolling it. Goten groaned, partially from being denied release but also from the feeling of weakness that filled his core at the somewhat rough treatment of his ball.

“Ms. Bulma...” he whined, wanting some relief. She only shushed him and kissed his other ball before giving it a similar treatment. Her lips almost gumming at the hard numb of his testes back and forth between the pair of them. The teen's eyes rolled back in his head, and he whimpered as the sick feeling washed over him, yet his arousal did not subside.

“There we go.” He cooed, letting his abused and raw balls go. “Not about to cum anymore are you?”

He shook his head weakly. “No ma-am.”

“Good.” She reached up and pressed her palm to his smooth chest, feeling his developing muscles and pushed him back onto the floor. “Lift your legs for me.” She commanded, and he complied, lifting his legs and hooking his arms under his knees. She pulled his poor member through his legs so it wouldn't be out of reach and leaned back in, her head caressing the boyhood. “I hope you washed up this morning Goten, or I'll have to punish you more.” She threatened. Goten had no idea what she meant. She dug her thumbs into his cheeks and pulled them apart. Leaning in the rest of the way she kissed his nether hole and gave it a testing lick, no bitter flavor she confirmed.

The first touch of the warm wetness to his backdoor made Goten yelp and try to jump up. This earned him a pinch on his thigh from Bulma's nails. “Hold still.” He commanded and licked again. The teen tried to relax, but he couldn't get over how strange a feeling it was. After a few licks he felt the odd sensation of her tongue forcing it's way inside him.

“Ah! It's inside!”

She didn't answer, but her probing tongue swirled upward and pressed against the demi-Saiyan's prostate, sending a surge of electric numbness through him. He moaned loudly and the woman giggled. “Bit of a butt slut aren't you?” She made a mental note to see how the boy responded to toys later, maybe she might even try using a strap-on on him. She swirled her tongue around again, forcing his hole open as she massaged his sweet-spot. For his part, Goten only panted and moaned weakly, the stretch at his hole painful but bearable. Despite himself, the repeated surges of numbness he felt were gathering in his groin.

“Ms Bulma... I feel funny....” he moaned out. She silenced him by pressing her tongue against his spot hard. She reached between his legs with her hand and grabbed his dick, working the shaft in slow, even strokes while she went back to rimming him.

Goten moaned breathlessly on the floor, the dual stimulation more than his nubile body could handle. Already denied once, he could feel himself about to lose it. Just a little further he thought.

Bulma had been married a long time, and Vegeta hadn't been her first. She could tell by his breathing and the pitch of his voice just how close he was. She worked him right to the edge and pressed her tongue suddenly against his weak spot. Just as the cry of climax was on his lips she squeezed the base of cock as hard as she could, chocking off his orgasm. His body trembled and spasmed, but he didn't feel the euphoric rush he'd been expecting.

“Ms Bulma!” He whined again, tears at the edges of his eyes. His balls hurt from being denied twice, his whole body felt like he was going to die. “Please....please let me cum.”

She got up and leaned over him, her face looking down into his. “Pathetic. You're such a baby Goten.” She spat hard onto his face, making him curl his lips in disgust. “I told you, this was punishment.” She grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him the few feet to the bed. Snatching up the extension cord she used to power her laptop when she worked in bed she bound both his wrists together and looped it tightly around the bed post.

Bulma straddled his hips, her delicate lady folds hovering over his cock. His hard member pointing directly up into her wet depths, he could feel her heat on him. “Don't you dare cum before me.” She smirked and suck down, taking his almost five inches into herself with a slow, smooth motion. His mouth formed a wide O as the heat inside her made him melt, his very core feeling the heat her silky insides were transferring to him by way of the warm cocoon his cock found itself in.

“So...so good…” he moaned, a slight hint of drool on his mouth. This was better than the best food or funniest game by a long shot. She started to move, riding him and letting her tight folds stroke him while his hardness pressed against her own needy places.

Goten laid back, basking in the glory of the sight of her bouncing breasts occupying most of his view. Though she controlled the pace, he soon found his rhythm and thrust his hips up to meet her decent, earning a sharp moan from her, the first of many. She pressed one hand to his chest for stability as she bounced on his dick, her clit girding against the bottom of belly with each move. Goten writhed under her, pulling at the cord binding him and could feel himself getting close again and again. Each time he did she would clamp tightly around his base, she was a woman who did her Kegels.

“Don't you dare cum!” She panted, the sheer thrill of being in control was doing more for her than his dick was, not that he was a slouch in that regard. She looked down at his pained face and stoked the side of it with her fingers, he looked so desperate. His eyes were shut tight and his face scrunched as he suffered and tried to comply, willing himself to hold on. It was the perfect look.

It must have been that desperate look that did it, as she felt the tingling rush overtake her. She pushed down hard onto her chest and fondled her left breast with her free hand as the tidal wave crashed over her. The warm flood of climatic sensation coursed through her, and she let out a long cry. Below her Goten cried out as well as her pussy spasmed and milked him, clamping down and letting go in rapid succession. She felt the foreign warmth of his cum shooting up into her as his overfull balls tried emptied themselves.

Coming down from the emotional high, Bulma was left panting, Sweat beaded on her forehead, she hadn't worked that hard in quite a while. She pulled herself up and off the teen, his cock left shaking and wet with their mixed fluids. She would need another shower after this, they both would.

She chuckled and kissed the boy on the forehead. “I know you could have broken that cord at any time.”

Goten smiled weakly up at her and blushed. “I...I didn't want to.”

“I know. You enjoyed that a lot didn't you?”

Again, he nodded his head.

“Let's get a shower, it's big enough for two.” She said as she unbound his hands.

“Ms. Bulma?” He asked shyly, waiting for her to incline her attention to him. “Can we do this again sometime?”

The woman smiled coyly. “Maybe, if you need to be punished again.” Goten beamed, he would be as naughty as Trunks if this was what he could look forward to.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
